


So Worth It

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley heals Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Established relationship. Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode.

Hayley bit down on her wrist, drawing blood. “Here” she said, holding out her arm for Cami. The blonde was bleeding from a bite mark on her neck—a bite mark Hayley had made.

Being the girlfriend of a vampire meant you got used to doing weird things, like being fed on during sex only to then turn around and feed on someone else’s blood afterwards. Cami made a disgusted face as she drank; she may have been used to the flavor of blood by now, but she still found it gross.

Still, sex with Hayley was so worth it.


End file.
